


Operation Deflower (Shiro-Kuro AU)

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Restaurant, M/M, NSFW, Partner Swapping, Shiro-Kuro AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Someone has a plan to deflower the pure couple Shiro Killua and Kuro Gon! What will end up happening on this fateful night of schemes, mistakes, and passion?!Chapter 1: After the normal double-date at the family restaurant, Shiro Killua is suddenly called out for not loving Shiro Gon.





	Operation Deflower (Shiro-Kuro AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Fast facts about the Shiro-Kuro AU:  
> Shiro Killua (protective) and Kuro Gon (innocent) are in a pure relationship.  
> Kuro Killua (asshole) and Shiro Gon (slut) are in a sex-driven relationship.  
> Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon have been living in Shiro Killua and Kuro Gon's dimension for at least 6 months.  
> None of them are the cannon Killua and Gon.

The waxing moon shone above the building when the two couples exited the family restaurant. Shiro Gon was humming happily as he clung to Kuro Killua’s elbow while the opposite pair were content with simply holding hands.

“It was good to see you two again,” Kuro Gon voiced as the four stood on the sidewalk in front of the eatery in order to say their usual farewells.

“Of course, Dearie! I am free anytime when it comes to watching you two cuties~” Shiro Gon replied, waving his finger at the two while he spoke.

“I’d rather never see you two again,” Shiro Killua mumbled tiredly, thinking about how this evening he had managed to stop the lusty couple from starting something in the booth more than twice.

“I’d rather never see you again, Shiro Loser,” Kuro Killua spat back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his white shorts. His red eyes locked with Shiro Killua’s purple ones. “Next time, just stay at home and let Kuro Gon come alone.”

“Not a chance.” Shiro Killua gripped his precious boyfriend’s hand protectively. He knew that his Gon was definitely dense enough to actually meet the undesirable duo while solo if given the option.

“Oh, look at him get defensive, Kuro Darling! I wish he’d defend me like that~”

“Don’t you mean you wish Kuro Killua would?” the ex-assassin questioned, noticing the other white-haired boy’s choice of words.

“No, no, Shiro Honey, I meant you!” Shiro Gon hid a crafty smile behind a hand.

“Why?”

“Why? Oh dear…”

Slowly, Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon flashed each other knowing frowns. Shiro Killua felt a chill run down his spine. This couldn’t be good, but he had no idea how to stop whatever was coming.

“Shitty Shiro doesn’t like you very much, does he?”

“I’m so hurt~ I may be a little uncouth sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a Gon.” Shiro Gon gave a dramatic sniff and willed himself to make his eyes water. He felt his man emotionlessly pat his shoulder, badly pretending to comfort him.

“There there,” Kuro Killua said in a flat tone, “at least I’m able to love both Gons…”

“And I love both Killuas!” The group turned to look at Kuro Gon who had been quiet for most of the conversation. He had raised his free hand and wore an innocent smile on his face.

“I love both Killuas as well, Sweetheart,” Shiro Gon agreed with a nod, wiping a forced tear from the corner of his eye, “so it makes me sad that your Shiro Prince doesn’t love me back.”

Shiro Killua screamed internally as things clicked in place. He watched in horror as his Gon’s visage turned from happy to concerned. The eyebrows furrowed above the green eyes that gazed up at him.

“Killua,” Kuro Gon asked in a worried tone, “you do love Shiro Gon, right?”

“I… I’m… dammit.” Shiro Killua had to look away, letting go of Kuro Gon’s hand as he did so. He then turned to glare fiercely at Kuro Killua, stepping forward in order to grab the collar of the smirking assassin boy’s white turtleneck shirt. Banging their foreheads together, he growled, “How dare you two try to turn Kuro Gon against me. You know as much as I do that I don’t hate Shiro Gon.”

“You seem to yell at him a lot for someone who doesn’t hate him.”

“I mainly yell at you, Kuro Bastard. Anyway, I don’t dislike Shiro Gon, I just faithfully love my Gon.”

“Hah, faith? I would faithfully love both Gons… if you let me.”

“Huh?” Shiro Killua blinked as he was caught off guard. It was a slightly different answer from what he was expecting. In his moment of confusion, a claw grabbed his wrist and tossed him back.

“That’s right, isn’t it?” Shiro Gon sang with a sly glint in his orange eyes that only Shiro Killua noticed, “Cherry Boy Killua doesn’t want to sleep with me~”

“I-I said love, not have sex with!” Shiro Killua’s face turned red and he stomped a foot in frustration. Why was it so difficult to avoid falling into this lewd couple’s simple traps? They always knew what to say in order to trip him up.

“For this slut, those are one and the same,” Kuro Killua mumbled dryly before he felt an elbow jab into his rib cage. He clutched at his side as his partner let go of his arm.

“Hey, Kuro Gon,” Shiro Gon said, grinning at his double while he clasped his hands together, “I think I have an idea that might fix this problem~”

“Really?” came a hope-filled response. The black-haired Gon’s green eyes sparkled as he waited to hear his white version’s plan. He wanted Shiro Killua to come to love any version of Gon that existed, just as he would love all the Killuas he met. If Shiro Gon knew of a way to make that happen, any method was fine. Kuro Gon’s ability to have such innocent wishful thinking was admirable.

“Why don’t we,” Shiro Gon proposed with a wide smile, “switch which Killua we go home with tonight?”

“We… switch?”

“Yes! I’ll go to Shiro Killua’s place and you can go to Kuro Killua’s place~”

“Wait, Shiro Witch, I would nev-”

“Doesn’t it sound like the perfect plan, Dearie?”

“No, Gon, don’t li-”

“It does, it does!” Kuro Gon clapped his hands, caught up in Shiro Gon’s enthusiasm, “I’ve always wanted to have some time with just Kuro Killua!”

Shiro Killua clutched at his chest as he felt the words pierce his heart. It was a blow he hadn’t been expecting. He opened his mouth to protest once more, but Kuro Killua cut in.

“I’ve always wanted to be alone with you too, Kuro Gon. I’ve never been able to properly show you my love.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you know -”

“So I guess we’re all in agreement then,” Shiro Gon pushed, putting his hands on his hips as if the job was finished.

“I don’t!” the ex-assassin managed to bark, clenching his teeth. He knew it was futile, but one last try couldn’t hurt.

“Then let’s have a vote, shall we? All those who favor this plan, please raise your hands!” Four hands went up instantly. “Oh, Sweetheart, you’re adorable. I only meant one hand per person~ And all those who oppose this plan, raise your hand.” One hand slowly rose.

“Killua, don’t be like that,” Kuro Gon chided, interlacing their fingers and pulling his boyfriend’s hand down, “this will be good for you.”

“G-Gon… I-”

“Majority rule, Shiro Honey,” Shiro Gon broke in, hammering in the last nail to finalize this arrangement.

“See? The rest of us want to do it. It’ll be fun!”

Hanging his head, Shiro Killua gave in. He yanked Kuro Gon into a tight embrace, which was affectionately returned. “Gon, I-I love you, so let’s not do this,” he pleaded into his lover’s ear.

“I love you too, Killua. But that’s why we should.” With this statement, Kuro Gon sweetly kissed his Killua's cheek before pushing out of the hug to stand next to Kuro Killua.

“Then we’re all settled, aren’t we~” Shiro Gon twittered, glancing at the black-haired Killua.

When the assassin let their eyes meet, there was a micro-communication that went unnoticed by the depressed Shiro Killua and oblivious Kuro Gon. Kuro Killua squinted before he slowly nodded, throwing an arm over Kuro Gon’s shoulder. “Yeah, we are.”

Shiro Gon bounced over to Shiro Killua’s side, grabbing the despairing boy’s wrist. “Then we’ll see you tomorrow, you two!” With a strong tug, Shiro Gon got Shiro Killua to start walking west.

“Have fun bonding with Shiro Gon, okay, Killua?” Kuro Gon called out as he waved good-bye in high spirits. There was no reaction from Shiro Killua, but it was to be expected.

“We shouldn’t waste any of our time either,” Kuro Killua mumbled, turning them towards the east. “I have a lot of things I want us to do together.”

Shiro Killua heard his heart beating loudly in his ears. He knew he could defend himself from whatever Shiro Gon was scheming, but his Gon was going to be at the mercy of a beast. Digging his heels into the sidewalk, he managed to stop Shiro Gon momentarily from dragging him down the block. Turning his head, he yelled behind him, “Don’t let Kuro Killua do anything to you, Gon! Call me immediately if you don’t feel safe with him!”

Kuro Gon blushed in delight as he heard the sound of his Killua’s love. He ducked out of Kuro Killua’s grasp and turned around. With an innocent smile on his face, the black-haired Gon shouted back, “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about! I know that no Killua would ever hurt me!”

With that, the Shiros and Kuros had successfully been separated. The mastermind smiled to himself as Operation Deflower was set into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, FallinglntoPieces here. If you like lewd KilluGon fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for this~ It's gonna snowball into sexy situations normal KilluGon can't get to, that's for sure, so please bookmark it as well!
> 
> This fic is the reason why the Shiro-Kuro AU was created. My friend Shubi (Shubi-o on Tumblr) and I wanted some good old smut with the spice of two Killuas and two Gons!


End file.
